parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Hood (James Graham's Style) Preview Clip 1 - The Fortune Tellers Rob Baron Dante.
Here is a preview clip of James Graham's Croc Hood. Cast *Croc (from Croc) as Robin Hood *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Little John *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs Transcript *(as Croc, disgused as Cupcake Woman, and Sylvester, disguised as Madame, sneak forward they see a coach going by) - [ Trumpeting ] - [ Drumroll ] *Sylvester: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Croc: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce That's the royal coach. It's Prince John himself. *Sylvester: The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Croc: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Sylvester: Ah! Here we go again. *Croc and Sylvester (together): Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Get the dope with your horoscope. *Baron Dante: Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Don Croco: Sire, sire, they may be bandits. *Baron Dante: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first. *Croc: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! - And generous. – *Don Croco: [ Gasping ] Sire! Sire! - Did you see what they...? *Baron Dante: Stop! Stop hissing in my ear. - [ Stammering ] - Ah! [ Laughs ] Hiss! Oh, you've hissed your last - hiss. Suspicious snake. *Croc: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Now close your eyes... and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. Chuckling From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Sylvester: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Croc: We're waiting. Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look! *Baron Dante: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Croc: Ah, oh! Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Baron Dante: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Croc: Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal-- Oh! A face appears.- A crown is on his noble brow. *Baron Dante: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Croc: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Baron Dante: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes. - I-- - Now what? *Croc: I, uh -- I see, um, your illustrious name. *Baron Dante: I know my name! Get on with it! *Croc: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Baron Dante: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you-- He's in the basket. Don't forget it. *Sylvester: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (starts getting to work by freeing the gold and hijacking it before pulling away with it as Croc follows) *Baron Dante: Robbed! I've been robbed! Hiss! You're never around when I need you! - Ahem. I've been robbed. *Don Croco: Of course you've been robbed! *Croc and Sylvester (together): Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Baron Dante: After them, you fools! minions obey, but fail when the coach breaks, as Baron and Croco fall until Baron cries No, no, no, no! *Don Croco: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-- Ah, ah, ah! Seven years' bad-- Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Baron Dante: [ Wailing ] Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:James Graham